Swimming Lessons
by Hyper Guyver
Summary: Now that life has settled down after Sin, several of the Ex-Guardians can now concentrate on other matters, such as teach Lulu how to swim. Lulu/Wakka Please R/R!
1. Boredom

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X... But it sure would be sweet if I did...  
  
Full Summary: Now that the eternal Calm has begun. Life on Spira is settling down. But now that the fear of Sin is no longer around... How are several of the Ex-guardians going to do with their lives? Simple, teach Lulu how to swim.  
  
Note: Lulu/Wakka for all you guys who didn't know.  
  
**  
  
Things were definitely settling down now. It was easy to see, now that the threat of Sin was gone for good now, life in Spira had visibly slowed down. People could finally take the time to enjoy life without worrying that it would soon come to an end.  
  
To no longer be in a hurry to live a much as possible before it was too late. People had all the time in the world now.  
  
And unfortunately, that left a certain Black Mage with little a little too much time now.  
  
Lulu let out a tired sigh; she had read this book four times now. She could almost recall it word for word. All of her other books and scrolls had met with similar results. Now that Sin was gone for good, there was so much time to do things, but for Lulu, not enough things to do.  
  
Setting down her book, Lulu stood up and began to pace around the small room of her hut. After Sin's defeat, Yuna, Rikku, Wakka, Kimari and herself had the returned to Besaid, where a they were obviously greeted with a hero's welcome.  
  
But during all the celebrations, Lulu could see that it did nothing for Yuna's disposition. If anything, Yuna's depression had worsened. If it had not been for that, Lulu probably would have been more reluctant to let Rikku take her away.  
  
After a short while, Rikku eventually had to go back to her father in helping to rebuild their home. Along the way of packing, Rikku had suggested the idea of Yuna coming with her, a little "Family Bonding" you might say. Surprisingly, Yuna liked this idea quite a bit. A chance for her to get in touch with some sort of family.  
  
Though, Lulu and Yuna held a bond like sisters, Lulu understood Yuna's need to find real family, something loving... To Lulu, as long as it made Yuna happy, it was fine by her. And by the letters, they received from her now and then, seemed to show that Yuna was indeed enjoying herself; all the better, Lulu thought.  
  
But still, with Yuna gone, there went a lot of her companionship as well. But she wasn't entirely alone; she still had Wakka and Kimari around. Well, for as good of a conversation Kimari was worth...  
  
But at least there was Wakka. Lulu, gave a small grin; yes at least there was Wakka, who now spend most of his retired time from Blitzball training the younger children how to play. But still, he was better company than most.  
  
As she continued her pacing, Lulu's stomach gave a soft grumble. She looked out the window of her hut to see that the sun was beginning to set soon.  
  
Soon Wakka would be by to cook dinner. Lulu's face turned pink with a soft blush. Maybe she should us this extra time to learn how to cook. Since returning home, Wakka had done almost all the cooking, since in Lulu's years of learning the arts of magic, she had never learned how to properly cook. The few times that she had tried had resulted in Wakka being incapacitated for nearly two days.  
  
And if on cue, Wakka stepped into the hut, covered in both water and sweat, a bright smile on his face as he entered. Lulu, knew how much of a Wakka enjoyed teaching those kids.  
  
"Hey Lu, haven't been waiting long, ya?" Wakka asked as he walked to the table, setting down his blitz ball and slumping into a nearby chair.  
  
"Man, I tell you! Those kids... They're getting good, ya. I think they've really got what it takes." If it was possible, Wakka's smile grew larger as he leaned back in his chair, hands thread together behind his head.  
  
"So you've said..." She hadn't said it in a condescending tone, more like it had a detached feeling to it. She had yet to stop pacing in the room. Though she had slowed down a bit since he entered.  
  
"You been spending a lot of time in here you know..." He said offhandedly, as if he was noting the weather. "Maybe you should come out and see the kids practice ya?"  
  
Lulu paused for a moment. In most situations she would have almost immediately declined. But in her current state of... Well, boredom, she put a bit more thought into it.  
  
"I don't know Wakka..." She said uncertainly.  
  
"Oh, come on Lu! I've seen how you sulk around here! You've read that book, what? Six times now?" Wakka was now sitting up straight in his seat, both hands gripping the sides of the table.  
  
"Four times." She remarked quietly. She didn't really know why she said it. Probably form lack of being able to come up with a decent response and from the surprise of realizing just how observant Wakka really was.  
  
"Same thing. You need to get out and have some fun! I know you don't really care much for the whole runn'in around and having fun thing, but I can't just let you sit around here like this, ya?" Wakka looked at her intently, she had stopped pacing and was now staring idly at the stove off to the far wall.  
  
"I have nothing against having fun." She said sternly.  
  
"Okay then, why don't you come and see the kids practice tomorrow? Hey! I got an idea, you can help me coach them, ya?" Now he was looking at her with a spark of excitement, something Lulu found impossible to not notice.  
  
"I don't know Wakka." She said half-heartedly.  
  
"Please? Come on Lu? I really don't want to see you crammed in here all day. I promise, you'll have a lot of fun with the kids! They're a really nice bunch!" Lulu looked at him uncertainly. She did like the prospect of getting out and doing something, but Blitzball? Swimming around and playing ball?... wait, swimming?  
  
A sudden thought just hit her.  
  
"I can't Wakka." She said softly.  
  
"Why not?" He almost looked pleadingly at her.  
  
"I... I have a bit of a problem." She stated. Wakka tilted his head to the side and gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"Heh, what kinda of problem? There's no problem you can't handle, ya?" Lulu stared at him for a minute; he sure had a lot of faith in her. "What could possibly, be holding you back, ya?"  
  
Blushing, Lulu, mumbled something under her breath. This was quite embarrassing. Wakka looked at her with a confused look.  
  
"What? I couldn't hear what you said."  
  
"Ican'tswim." She said quickly.  
  
"What?" He replied. Lulu let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"I can't swim." She said softly. When she looked up at him, she was surprised to find him smiling brightly again.  
  
"That it? You can't swim?" For a moment, Wakka almost looked about ready to laugh. You're kidding, ya? Lulu, we live right at the beach! How can you NOT know how to swim?!"  
  
Lulu frowned at him, and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I just never learned, alright? While studying magic, there were a number of things, I neglected to learn..."  
  
"Ya, cooking being one of them." Wakka gave a small chuckle as Lulu gave him a crossed look.  
  
"You think this is funny?" She asked crossly.  
  
"No, your cooking is no laughing matter..." Wakka sighed. "I should know..." He mumbled under his breath. Lulu decided to pretend she hadn't heard that.  
  
"So, I can't help you teach, I don't know how to swim." Thinking that she had won the argument, she sat down at the table, across from Wakka. But Wakka only smiled at her even brighter.  
  
"Well, you know what that means now, ya?" Lulu looked at him curiously. What was he up to?  
  
"What?" She asked curiously.  
  
"I'm gonna have to teach you how to swim!" Wakka exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"T-teach me how to swim?" She stuttered.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong with that? You got nothing better to do, it's something useful since we live so close to the beach and you'll be able to help me with the kids, ya?" Wakka was back to excited planning mode. "Come on Lu, you got nothing else to do, and you finally get to learn how to swim! What else you got to do?"  
  
Lulu was completely shocked. Not for the reasons you might think. You see, she has always seen herself as somewhat of Wakka's intellectual better. Always being able to think things out better than him. So when a moment comes when she can't find a way out of his logical reasoning, she might not be able to help but feel a bit... Dumbfounded.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes, ya?" Wakka smiled as she just stared blankly at him. "I'll go get dinner ready now, ya?"  
  
With that, the large islander left the table and began to get things prepared for dinner. Plans for his first swimming lesson already going through his head.  
  
And all the while, Lulu sat at the table thinking over what had just happened.  
  
'So... Swimming lessons... That can't be so bad... Can it?' She had no idea what was in store for her.  
  
To be continued.  
  
So what did you guys think? Yeah, I know it might need some corrections here and there, but what do you guys think of the basic plot? There's definitely more to come.  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
The ever illusive,  
  
Hyper Guyver. 


	2. The First Lesson

Disclaimer: You want a disclaimer? Read chapter #1.  
  
Next chapter.  
  
FIRST LESSON  
  
The next day was met with both anxious excitement and nervous dread, as two figures made their way to the beach in the early dawn.  
  
Lulu was not happy; she had recently grown a custom to sleeping in until mid-morning. A luxury that was now gone thanks to her 'Swim Coach' as he like to refer to himself, Lulu shook her head in a mixture of pity and embarrassment at the title.  
  
Wakka spent a good part of the day coaching the children, so the best time to help her practice swimming was when no one else was around. That left them free from the morning till noon.  
  
"Ah, come on Lu, you'll be alright once we get in the water, ya?" Wakka commented over his shoulder. "Nothing better than a cold splash to wake you up in the morning."  
  
Lulu kept her silence, letting a number of choice words play through her mind on what she thought of Wakka's idea of a good 'Wake'r Upper.'  
  
"Was it really necessary to get up this early Wakka?" She grumbled, her eyes only half open as she followed the large islander.  
  
"Oh, come on Lu, I'm all for sleep'in, but we've got work to do, ya!" Wakka replied enthusiastically.  
  
"And where was this kind of motivation when we we're on the pilgrimage?" Lulu asked. Wakka, frowned, but since she was walking behind him, she didn't notice.  
  
"That was different... I didn't wanna to do that." Wakka replied.  
  
"You didn't want to help protect Yuna?" Lulu quipped.  
  
"Aw, you know what I mean!" Wakka exclaimed in exasperation.  
  
"Yes... I know Wakka, I know..." She did understand. None of them wanted to lead Yuna to her death, to obvious suicide.  
  
"'nough that now. We're here." Wakka said, eyeing the large beach area of Besaid.  
  
"So we are." Lulu commented dryly. "So how are we going to do this?"  
  
Wakka gave her a lopsided smirk.  
  
"We get in the water." Lulu frowned at him.  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
"Yeah, what'd you expect? Practicing the long stoke in the sand?" Wakka asked as he draped their towels over a nearby rock and stepped into the water.  
  
"Well? You gonna get in the water, ya?" Wakka asked as Lulu merely stood there in the sand looking distastefully at the water.  
  
"Very well..." Lulu sighed and slipped off her black robe. Relieving a bright yellow one-piece swimsuit. There were loops and small buckles sown into various parts of it. It was obvious to tell that this was only one piece of a female Aurochs Blitz Ball uniform. Though, Lulu could not recall their ever being a woman on the Aurochs team. And if there was, they must have been much smaller that her, because it was obvious to tell that this suit was too small from the way it pinched her.  
  
"Wakka, where did you get this thing anyway? I don't recall their ever being a woman on the Blitz Ball team." Lulu commented, stepping into the water. She gave a visible shiver as the cold water rushed over her feet.  
  
"Huh? Oh, that? Used to belong to my ma. She's the one who taught me and Chappu everything we knew about Blitz Ball." Wakka explained, a grin suddenly appeared on his face. "Heh, I had to let that thing out a LOT." He commented.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Lulu asked indignantly. Did he just call her fat?!  
  
"Huh? Aw, no Lu, not like that... I mean you're a lot taller than my ma was. Heh, I had to get that thing stretched out to twice it's size so it could fit..." Wakka explained, he couldn't contain his smirk as he watched her try and adjust the straps.  
  
"Twice it's size?" Lulu asked. It must have been pretty small to begin with; it still wasn't even big enough to fit even remotely comfortably. Wakka's mother must have a been a very petit woman... Lulu's eyes suddenly widened as she imagined what it must have been like for such a small woman to give birth to a baby like Wakka. Lulu visibly shuttered.  
  
"You okay Lu? Cold ya?" Wakka asked as he saw her shiver.  
  
"What? Oh, no... I just feel sorry for the woman that has to give birth to your children..." Lulu explained, only realizing what she had said after it was too late.  
  
"What?! Where'd THAT come from?" Wakka asked in surprise. Did she just insult him?!  
  
"Er, never mind" Lulu said with wave of her hand. Wakka still had a confused look on his face, but decided to drop it.  
  
"Come on, we're wasting time. Let's get into the water, ya?" Wakka asked as he backed into the water.  
  
"We ARE in the water." Lulu stated, pointing to her submerged ankles. Wakka shook his head as he let out an exasperated sigh, this was going to be a long day...  
  
A moment later, Wakka headed back over to the reluctant black mage and with great ease, picked her up off her feat and while carrying her in his arms, headed back into the water.  
  
"Wakka! What are you doing?! Put me down this instant!" Lulu shouted into the islander's ear. He visibly cringed while trying to pull his head far enough away from Lulu's shouting.  
  
"Okay, Lu, this is where we're gonna start, ya?" With that, Wakka set her down in the waste deep water.  
  
Despite herself, Lulu yelped at the sudden coldness of the water. After a few moments, her body finally adapted, making her feel a bit more at ease.  
  
"Hm, this wasn't as bad as I thought." She murmured.  
  
"See? I told ya. Now lay back." He explained.  
  
"Lay back?" She asked skeptically.  
  
"Yeah, you gonna learn how to float first." Wakka explained. Putting his hand on the upper part of her back pushing her back into the water with the other.  
  
Nervously, Lulu let him push onto her back in the water. Once, her back was floating in the water, Wakka used his other arm to raise her legs to the water's surface, causing her to lay flat on it's surface.  
  
"Not bad, ya?" He asked. Lulu nodded.  
  
"Watch your hands Wakka, I don't any funny business." Lulu warned. Wakka's face turned a bright shade of red.  
  
"W-wha.. I wouldn't Lu... I-I mean..." Wakka stuttered.  
  
"Wakka?"  
  
"Y-yeah?" Wakka looked at her, still red in the face.  
  
"I was joking."  
  
"O-oh..." Lulu frowned, even for Wakka that was a bit of a strange reaction. Didn't people tell her she should lighten up more? With this kind of response, maybe it was better if she didn't...  
  
Wakka was still blushing when Lulu looked away. It was hard enough trying to keep his own thoughts in check without Lulu commenting on it herself. It was hard enough trying not to stare at the gentle curves of her body in that tight swimsuit; it really did leave little to the imagination. Yet still Wakka's found much inspiration from it... "No! Bad Wakka! Bad!" He scolded himself mentally.  
  
"So what now?" Lulu asked, snapping Wakka back to reality.  
  
"Yeah, take a deep breath." Lulu did as she was told and inhaled deeply. "Now hold it."  
  
While the black mage held her breath, Wakka carefully moved his hands from under her. Leaving to float there on her own.  
  
"See? You're a natural!" Wakka exclaimed. While he watched her float the site of a large group of seagulls fluttering into the sky caught his eye.  
  
Watching the birds fly by Wakka turned back to look at Lulu.  
  
"Heh, Stink'in 'gulls... So how you doing Lu?... Lu?" Wakka turned to face her, but Lulu wasn't there. Looking around, she was nowhere in site.  
  
"Lu? Lu?! LU!!" Wakka shouted frantically. Suddenly bubbles started to come out of the water, where Wakka had last left Lulu. "LU!!!"  
  
Wakka dived (well, sort of, the water was still only waste deep) into the water and a second later pulled out a coughing Lulu.  
  
"Lu?! What happened?!" Wakka asked frantically as Lulu coughed up the last bits of water.  
  
"I couldn't hold my breath any longer, so I had to exhale. That's when I started to sink." Lulu croaked out, Wakka just stared at her dumbfounded.  
  
"W-why didn't you stand up, ya?" Wakka asked quizzically. Now it was Lulu's turn to stare at him dumbfounded. "Come on Lu... I thought you were the smart one, ya?!"  
  
Lulu frowned at him. "I am the smart one..." God, even saying that sounded stupid... "I just panicked alright..." Wakka just kept staring at her.  
  
"But Lu, you never panic! You're the only one who's got half a bit of sense here, ya?" Wakka protested. Even with the circumstances at hand, Lulu couldn't help but feel just a little flatterer by that.  
  
"I can make mistakes too you know." She stated as she removed herself from his protective hold.  
  
"Yeah... 'suppose so..." Wakka murmured, for a moment he was so deep in though, that he almost didn't notice Lulu starting to leave. "Hey! Where you going?"  
  
"I think that's enough for one day Wakka." Lulu sighed. But before she could take another step, Wakka was at her side a strong grip on her arm keeping her firmly in place.  
  
"Aw, come on Lu, I didn't take you for a quitter." Wakka looked at her sternly, Lulu returned the look and (with some difficulty) pulled herself from Wakka's grasp.  
  
"I am not quitting. I merely think that is enough for today." She explained.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You're not gett'in out of this that easily. I think you and I have a lot more to do today, ya?" Wakka smirked as he turned Lulu back into the direction of the great sea.  
  
"More?" She asked with a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Yeah, lots more." Replied cheerfully. "I'm gonna make sure you learn this Lu!"  
  
"Very well..." Lulu sighed, as she let him lead her back into the water.  
  
**  
  
Wakka let out a tired sigh as he slumped in front of the fire in the center of the village. The sun had already gone down and many of the village people had already gone to bed.  
  
But Wakka was too tired to go to bed... Well, maybe not too tired to sleep, just too tired to make his way to his actual bed.  
  
Wakka was exhausted. With all the trouble in the morning with trying to teach Lulu to swim plus all the Blitz Ball coaching, he was left thoroughly exhausted.  
  
With his head slumped forward. Wakka let out a tired groan. He didn't even hear the sounds of footsteps approaching him from behind.  
  
"Kimari wonders how teaching is coming." Kimari asked, standing right behind Wakka.  
  
Wakka, gave a startled yelp and turned to look up at the blue furred Ronso. "Don't sneak up on me like that! You wanna give me a heart attack, ya?"  
  
"Kimari is sorry. But how comes teaching?" Kimari apologized.  
  
"Huh? Oh it's good. Those kids are really something..." Wakka replied tiredly.  
  
"No, Kimari wishes to know how teaching Lulu is." Kimari corrected. Moving to stand next to the islander, armed crossed over his chest and staring intently at the fire.  
  
"Oh... That... It's good, I guess." Wakka answered weakly.  
  
"Is it?" It was hard to tell, but Wakka thought he heard a bit of skepticism in Kimari's voice.  
  
"Well, maybe not as good as I'd like..." He replied off handedly.  
  
"She doing well?"  
  
"Er, not really..." Wakka admitted. "I'm trying to show her how to float in the water." He explained. Kimari merely nodded, A moment passed before he finally said anything.  
  
"She sinks, yes?" Kimari asked.  
  
"Like a rock." Wakka sighed.  
  
"Much patience is need." The Ronso stated. "Give time to her, and Lulu will learn." With that, the Ronso left Wakka alone with the fire.  
  
Time, yes... That's all Lulu needed. Just some time to get used to everything and then she'd be a natural! Wakka would be damned if he was just going to give up on her.  
  
Lulu was going to learn how to swim or die trying! Though with the way things we going, it seemed quite likely that she would, seeing as she would more likely drowned in the whole process...  
  
Wakka sighed, this was going to take a while...  
  
To be continued...  
  
So how do you guys like so far? There is still obviously more to come. But please tell if and what you like and don't like.  
  
Thanks!  
  
The ever illusive,  
  
Hyper Guyver 


	3. The Second Lesson

Disclaimer: Read first chapter for disclaimer.  
  
Next Chapter  
  
SECOND LESSON  
  
The next morning proceeded much more smoothly than before. Both Wakka and Lulu made their way down to the beach with little to no fuss. A heaven's blessing in Wakka's opinion.  
  
And from arriving to the beach, things continued to move much more quickly than before, with Wakka picking Lulu up and chucking her into the water.  
  
"Aw, don't give that look. We don't have all day you know. I've gotta go teach those kids remember?" Wakka said defensively as Lulu gave him the 'I'm SO going to hit you with a Thundaga spell' look.  
  
"Let's pick up where we left yesterday, ya?" Wakka said as he made his way over to Lulu.  
  
"Very well." By the end of yesterday, Lulu knew that complaining would do nothing but hinder them. By simply complying with Wakka she would probably save both him and herself a lot of trouble.  
  
Besides, being uncooperative with Wakka was not an easy thing to do. The large islander was just so set on teaching her to swim, she was almost surprised by his determination. So, after much thought, Lulu had decided that if Wakka was going to put in this much effort to teach her, she would put in at the very least equal effort into learning.  
  
Though she did feel that throwing her in the water was completely unnecessary... Well... Maybe not COMPLETELY unnecessary. Even Lulu could admit she had a bit of a stubborn streak, probably inheriting it from Wakka himself.  
  
Getting on with the lesson, Wakka moved up to Lulu and gently placed his hands on her back. Lowering her into the water. Lulu found that for someone who was supposedly so big and tough, he was surprisingly gentle when handling her.  
  
"Okay Lu, now remember, deep breaths, you'll float as long as you've got air in you." Wakka explained as he slowly began to remove his hands from their supporting position on her frame.  
  
Lulu, knew very well that she had to breath in order to float. The problem was, whenever Wakka's arms no longer supported her and her body began to sink into the water ever so slightly, her body immediately locked up and she couldn't find a way to do anything, even breath. As if she was hit by some kind of panic attack or something... But she didn't know why.  
  
Just as before, once Wakka's hands were gone, she instantly tensed up. Unable to breath and beginning to sink, it caused her to tense up even more and make things even worse.  
  
As water began to once again submerge her body. She heard Wakka speaking to her.  
  
"Come on Lu! Breath! In and out... In and out... Come on Lulu!" Wakka instructed, moving his arms under Lulu to catch her inventible sinking form.  
  
But she didn't sink.  
  
Looking at her, Wakka found her taking in slow shuttering breaths.  
  
"Yeah Lu! That's it! Breath in, breath out, no need to worry, you won't sink. You'll be just fine." It was almost difficult to talk with the huge grin on Wakka's face.  
  
Lulu, nodded subconsciously. She had been about ready to sink, when Wakka had begun to remind her to breath, snapping her out of her strange tensed up panic. Taking in slow breaths, Lulu, felt her body stay just enough above the surface of the water, giving her a chance to relax even further.  
  
"Alright Lu! You're doing it!" Wakka was ecstatic. Kamari had been right. All she needed was some time and a bit of patience on his part and she would be fine.  
  
"Your doing great Lu, wanna move onto the next step, ya?" Wakka asked.  
  
"Very well." Lulu, sighed, straighten up and standing again.  
  
"Good, come on." Wakka said, pulling her in the direction of the deepening water.  
  
"Deeper? Lulu asked, a hint of weariness in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, you learned the basic, so now we gonna move onto deep water." Wakka explained.  
  
Learning to float counts as the basics?" She asked skeptically.  
  
"Sure, that's how Ma taught me." Wakka Noticed the reluctant look in Lulu's eyes. "Don't worry Lu, we won't go deep than to the neck, ya? I promise, I'll take care of you."  
  
With those words, Lulu felt a great sigh of relief, nodding, she followed Wakka into the depths of the water.  
  
**  
  
The rest of the day had only been a slight replay of yesterday, with Lulu having some trouble at first. But progressed a little more smoothly. Wakka seemed to show an abundant amount of patience and exuberant mood during the rest of the lesson, no matter how poorly she did.  
  
Though, that hadn't stopped her from using a water spell at the end of their lesson to create a small tidal wave to teach Wakka that it would be ill advised to simply 'chuck her' into the water again.  
  
After their Lesson was finished, instead of going back to the village, Lulu had decided to stay by the beach and finally watch one of Wakka's Blitz Ball coaching's. Out of all the time he had been teaching these children, she had never once bothered to come see it for herself.  
  
Watching Wakka with the children, Lulu could describe Wakka as nothing but amazing. The way he interacted with the children was incredible; he had such natural talent with them. She had to admit, he was in fact a decent teacher, either that or the children were very quick learners.  
  
But Wakka... Lulu was finding it difficult to explain. There he was with those children, laughing and playing with them, teaching them the game of Blitz Ball, and how to enjoy their bright and beautiful future.  
  
Lulu was jealous of them and she felt stupid for being it. These children were going to grow up in a Sin free world. A future with so many possibilities open to them and so much fear of sudden destruction gone; how she wished she could have had the same.  
  
But she couldn't she had grown up already, and it really hadn't been the most fun.  
  
Growing up for her hadn't been what some would call a 'picnic.' After Sin had destroyed her home and family, she was left with little to nothing. Being shuffled around with a number of rufugees from various villages over sea, she had eventually ended up in Besaid.  
  
From there the priests of the temple had found her to have great potential in the arts of Magic. So that's what she did, having nothing else left anyways, she put her full dedication into the study of magic.  
  
That's actually how she had first met Yuna really... They had both been studying in the Temple when they'd run into each other.  
  
One studying to become a Black Mage, the other a Summoner. Both with a goal to eventually end the world of Sin. Maybe that's why they had bonded together so easily... It was obvious to tell that both Yuna and herself were two very different people; it was that one goal in life that had kept them together at first, until they had begun to bond on a deeper level, becoming close as sisters.  
  
Other than Yuna, probably the only other friend she had made at that age had probably been Chappu...  
  
Chappu. Looking back at Wakka as he played a round of Blitz Ball with the children, Lulu couldn't help but see the undeniable resemblance between the two brothers.  
  
Though you could tell that Wakka was obviously the bigger of the two, he and his brother shared so many similar qualities. Right after Chappu's death, for nearly a week Lulu, couldn't even stand to see the sight of Wakka, reminding her too much of the man she had lost.  
  
But like all things that time brings, Lulu also saw the differences between her friend and her ex-Lover. Like his smile; it looked so much like Chappu's, yet... It had a quality to it that made it distinctly Wakka's and nobody else's. In a way, looking at Wakka, would always remind her of Chappu, but there were so many qualities that separated him from his brother, so many wonderful qualities, JUST Wakka.  
  
At that moment, Lulu had been so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed a tall and broad shouldered figure come up to her, not until his large frame cast a shadow down upon her.  
  
Looking up, Lulu was surprised to find Wakka looming above her dripping wet, the setting sun, right behind him. Had that much time already passed by already?  
  
Looking into his face, she found him giving her a very peculiar smile. As if he was trying very had to keep it on.  
  
"Is there something the matter Wakka?" She asked him, getting up from her sitting position in the sand.  
  
"Er, w-what would make you say that?" He asked nervously. Lulu gave him a suspicious look as he just stood there nervously.  
  
"You're nervous. It's obvious to tell. What's wrong?" She asked him, getting a bit annoyed by his stalling.  
  
"Um, you haven't been out here all day have you?" He asked in a somewhat uncertain tone.  
  
"Yes I have, you're always been asking me to come and watch you with the children am I right?" Lulu replied.  
  
"And you didn't bother to put anything on?" Wakka asked.  
  
At the moment Lulu was still in the yellow Aurocks swimsuit she had borrowed. Too tired from her swimming lessons to put anything else on, she had decided to just sit down and watch from the beach.  
  
"Is there something wrong with my current apparel? If I do recall, you were the one who gave it to me." What was wrong with Wakka? Did have some problem with other people seeing her in a swimsuit? But... That's absurd! Wakka maybe somewhat protective at times, but to care if people saw her in a swimsuit? It just didn't make sense.  
  
"Uh, it's not that Lu... Um, you know how you got real pail skin, ya?" Wakka asked, the hint of nervousness still present.  
  
"Yes?" Lulu replied, trying to figure out where he was going with this. "What's wrong with my skin?"  
  
"Well... It's just that... You're burned." Wakka explained.  
  
"Burned?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah... You know, sunburned." He explained.  
  
Finally looking down at herself, Lulu was shocked to find that all of her skin outside of her swimsuit was beat red. She was speechless, how could she have not noticed this sooner?! Had she really been that zoned out?!  
  
"Lu?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Luuuu..." Wakka said again, waving his hand in front of the frozen Black Mages face.  
  
"This... Isn't going to be pleasant." She muttered, picking up her towel and robe.  
  
"Well, uh, live and learn, ya?" Wakka said, scratching the back of his head as began to follow the fuming young woman back to the village.  
  
Wakka had later discovered, that the majority of the blame had been solely place on him. At one point he had nearly had to talk her out of quitting the swimming lessons. But things had eventually settled down when he began to apply the lotion to her burned skin.  
  
'Well... She was right.' Wakka thought as he continued to rub lotion on the angry Black Mage's beat red back. 'This isn't going to be pleasant.'  
  
To be continued...  
  
Okay, that's another chapter down. Any comments? Hmmm... Anyone think I should stop writing these things at mid-night? I don't know what it is, but I keep finding myself writing this fic at sometime at 12 in the morning... Thanks for reading!  
  
The ever illusive,  
  
Hyper Guyver. 


	4. Family?

Disclaimer: Read the first damn chapter!  
  
Next chapter  
  
FAMILY?  
  
It was cool and damp, and much to her preference at the moment. Lulu sat atop a flat, smooth bolder, right outside the edge of the cave. Rays of light shot in from the open mouth, illuminating its dark recesses.  
  
One would think that she was relaxed by the mere darkness of the caves atmosphere, but in actuality, it was merely the fact that it was cool and kept her burned skin out of the way of the sun.  
  
Taking her current condition into count, Wakka had decided to postpone their next swimming lesson until Lulu had felt a little better(and for her skin to stopped peeling, something she found very disturbing), so the two had made their way to the small beachside cave to relax and enjoy the cool shade.  
  
Wakka at the moment was lying on the sand of the cave floor, resting his hands behind his head with his eyes closed. A look of calm tranquility on his sun kissed face.  
  
For some time now, neither of them had spoken. Wakka still felt somewhat guilty over what had happened at the beach yesterday, so, as not to say anything that might remind the black mage about her current skin dilemma, he did the smartest thing he knew. He kept his stink'in mouth shut.  
  
Lulu, on the other hand was too engrossed by the calm nature of the moment (something she hadn't had time to appreciate in the last few days) didn't think to say anything to Wakka. Unfortunately, this caused the poor islanded to begin to think that she was giving him the silent treatment, something not uncommon for her to do.  
  
So far she hadn't said a word all morning.  
  
After nearly an hour of silence, Wakka finally decided he couldn't stand it anymore, even if it meant suffering a small fire spell.  
  
"Lu?"  
  
"Yes Wakka?" Lulu regarded the large islander through the corner of her eye.  
  
"Um, you... alright?" He asked somewhat nervously. Lulu gave him a bit of an odd look before answering.  
  
"Aside from my burned skin, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She questioned.  
  
"Well... Ya know... Its just that all morning... You really haven't said anything... I was, you know, just a little worried." Wakka explained, he was finding it somewhat difficult to explain with her staring at him.  
  
"I was merely enjoying the serenity of the these caves... It's very calm and tranquil." Lulu explained. But Wakka still had a look of unease on him. "If this is about me being angry about the sun burn, you don't have to worry."  
  
"Really?" Wakka asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, I should have paid better attention. I was just upset last night, that was all." She explained.  
  
"That's good..." Wakka let out a noticeable sigh.  
  
"Did my silence actually bother you that much?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Er, Well, you know... I just hate having you angry at me Lu..." Wakka explained sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"It's alright Wakka, I'm not angry." She said, putting him fully at ease.  
  
"Thanks... So... You've just been enjoying this whole serenity thing all this time, ya?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Well... I was also thinking about a number of things." She confessed.  
  
"Really? Like what?"  
  
Lulu paused for a moment. Trying to collect her thoughts.  
  
"Wakka... How well do you remember your parents?" She asked, turning to face him.  
  
This caught Wakka a bit by surprise, sitting up, looking straight at Lulu.  
  
"Well... I sometimes think I do." He replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"Well..." Wakka started scratching the back of his head. "My mom died when I was real little ya? I can remember her up until I was about ten. But my dad... I don't remember him at all. He died before Chappu was born. I think I can remember what he might've looked like... But... It feels like it was so long ago... In fact, it was a long time ago since I saw either of my parents... It makes me... You know... wonder if some of the things, I think are memories... Could they just be dreams?" Wakka explained. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Lulu, brushed several loose strands of hear behind her ear.  
  
"It's just that I wonder about my own family sometimes." She admitted. "You've been at Besaid longer than I have. I've said before that the past is the past, but even I can't help but wonder sometimes."  
  
"You remember your parent's at all?" Wakka asked.  
  
"Well... Not my father. But Sometimes... I think I can remember what my mother looked like when I was a little girl." Lulu explained.  
  
"Can you tell me what she looked like?" Wakka asked curiously. Lulu looked up at the roof of the cave thoughtfully.  
  
"I think... I think she had long hair black hair, she wore it down... It had a beautiful shine to it. She had such a beautiful smile. I can definitely remember that." Lulu smiled as she recalled her memories. "I think she smiled a lot."  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"I think she smiled a lot because... It's the one thing I can remember the clearest." She explained.  
  
"I bet she was beautiful Lu, just like you."  
  
"Yes... wait, what?" Lulu looked at Wakka curiously.  
  
Too late for Wakka, it was already said.  
  
"I... Uh, you know... I..."  
  
"Thank you Wakka." Wakka was put a bit at ease, by Lulu's reassuring smile.  
  
"Well... You know... It's true... Heh... You know what?" Wakka asked, an amused smile gracing his face.  
  
"What?" She asked curiously.  
  
"You should smile more too. Just like your mom, ya?" Wakka smiled. "But... What brought on this whole thing 'bout family?"  
  
"I... I was just contemplating somethings and it... came to mind." Lulu seemed to have some hesitation with her explanation.  
  
"Oh... Okay." Wakka shrugged as got up. He stretched a bit and headed out of the cave. "I'm gonna go swim for a bit."  
  
Once, he was out of the cave, Lulu, leaned slightly to the side, so she could look out the entrance, to see how far Wakka had gone.  
  
"Smile more?... Hm...." Lulu, looked thoughtful as she considered Wakka's words.  
  
...  
  
"Okay, Lu... Yeah, that's it. deep breaths, and slowly kick your legs." Wakka explained as he gently head Lulu's waist while she floated on her back in the water.  
  
It had been several days now, and Lulu's burns were healing quite nicely now. So the two had decided to continue their swimming lessons in the even right as the sun was setting.  
  
For Lulu, being able to float was actually quite the accomplishment. Never one for physical exercise, the dark haired woman, felt a sense of accomplishment in even such a small physical undertaking. Little by little, she was getting herself acquainted with the water and feeling much more natural in it.  
  
It was obvious that she was going at a much slower pace than others. But to be truthful... Did it matter? There was all the time in the world now. That in itself brought a small smile to her face.  
  
Being on her back in the water, she could look right up at the sky and the beautiful blend of colors that graced the sky, as the sun made it's decent into the horizon.  
  
Everything felt so right at that moment. The soft bed of water below her, the mesmerizing splash of color in the sky, the soft evening breeze, and the feeling of Wakka's hands gently on her waist.  
  
... Lulu, hoped her blush wasn't noticeable as she realized just how nice it was having Wakka's hand's holding onto her hips, keeping her from drifting away. They were so gentle and surprisingly warm is the cold waters.  
  
"You wanna call it a night Lu?" The Islander asked as he noticed dimming amount of light in the sky.  
  
"Alright..." Lulu replied as she righted herself in the water, letting her feet touch the ground, revealing the level of water to be chest deep.  
  
After drying off, both Wakka and Lulu, had opted to just sit on the beach for a while, looking up at the growing number of stars. It was so peaceful. Everyone else was back at the village, eating, getting ready for bed or what not.  
  
"You're making a lot of process there Lulu." Wakka commented.  
  
"Hmm..." Was the only response the woman gave, her gaze still upon the sky. It was as though her mind were as far away as those stars.  
  
"Wakka?" She asked suddenly, never adjusting her gaze to look at the man.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You said you didn't remember your parents very well right?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah... I remember a little about Ma... Mostly just her teaching me 'an Chappu Blitz ball... But that's about it..." Wakka shrugged. "Why'd you ask?"  
  
"I was wondering... have you ever thought about being a father?" The question caught Wakka so surprised he couldn't even speak, Lulu had to check to see if he was paying attention or not. "Wakka?"  
  
"I, uh... What brought this up?" The large islander was totally confused.  
  
"It's just... the last several days I've been wondering as to what I'm going to do with the rest of my life. I see others around me and how happy they are. Many have started families and are keeping themselves busy taking care of that." Explained Lulu.  
  
"You been think'in of starting a family?" The question was asked in a way that left no doubt that Wakka was indeed surprised.  
  
"I... I'm not sure. I've spent so much of my life, training and preparing myself to help lead Yuna on that pilgrimage and now... With Sin behind us now... Is that what I should do now? Start a family?"  
  
"Well... Was there anything else?" Wakka asked curiously. The black mage sighed and lowered her head.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I really haven't thought of many ideas... I could possibly teach the black arts onto a new student..." The dark haired woman hesitated.  
  
"But?" Wakka, being surprisingly perceptive at that moment, urged Lulu on.  
  
"But... I think about that and I don't feel any real anything for the idea." She finished.  
  
"But... you do when you think about have'n a family?"  
  
"... Yes." She admitted. "But, I don't think I would do well at something like that." The pale/partially red skinned woman brought her knees up to her chin.  
  
"What? Why would you think that?" Wakka asked in surprise.  
  
"I... I don't have any memory of my own parents... I don't think I could take care of a husband and child... I have nothing to fall back on as an example." She explained.  
  
"But you really want a family?" Wakka was thoroughly perplexed. He didn't take Lulu for the type of woman who dreamed about having a family with... children.  
  
Lulu as a mother... The thought was mind-boggling...  
  
"... I really think I do. I never had a family growing up. You, Chappu, and Yuna were the only kind of family I ever had. I think... Now, with the Eternal Calm, I can finally have a real family and not have to worry about..."  
  
"Yeah... I know." Wakka nodded. "Well... I guess I've thought about have'n a family too y'know... But... I'm not sure if I'd make a good dad y'know?"  
  
"Wakka." Lulu, turned to the large islander, looking right into his eyes. "If you are half as good with your own children as you are with the children here, you'll make an excellent father."  
  
"... Thanks Lu."  
  
The rest of the night was spent in silence, as the two ex-guardians gazed up at the stars. When it was finally came time to turn in, both Wakka and Lulu made there way back to the village.  
  
"Well, night Lulu." Wakka yawned. "And good luck with the family thing... I know you'd make a good Mother."  
  
"Thank you Wakka." Lulu nodded as the two began to make they're way to their separate huts. She turned her head back, to see Wakka chuckling softly.  
  
"Yeah, you'd make a good mother Lu." Wakka said. "Now you just need to find yourself a father too."  
  
As she watched him enter his hut, a faint smile crossed lulu's lips and a barely noticeable pinkish tone grew on her cheeks.  
  
"I could think of a couple of good choices." Lulu whispered as she took one last look at Wakka's hut.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Well, it took nearly forever but I finally got another chapter out. Not really any humor in this one, but I wanted to finally get down to some of the more deep stuff. I just had a LOT of trouble getting it out. Hopefully when I start on the next chapter it'll be a little easier...  
  
Thanks!  
  
The ever illusive,  
  
Hyper Guyver 


End file.
